smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
At The Mercy Of Thy Enemy/Part 3
"It's surprising to see that Smurfette would desire good things for a Smurf who she would consider too annoying for her to desire anything good to happen to him," Polaris observed. "We all have our moments, Polaris," Empath said. "Besides, that's pretty much what Tapper's Almighty would expect out of His followers, to bless those who would curse others, so they would not act like how the world acts when dealing with such people they run into even on a daily basis." "Indeed, my good Empath, you have spoken the truth," Tapper said. "As many times as I would feel tempted to smurf into my flesh and curse Brainy for all the times he had annoyed even me with his presence, I have to smurf back from those desires and seek what the Almighty would desire of me to smurf in those instances. The walk of faith is not an easy one to smurf." "That hasn't stopped me from wanting to smurf Brainy the boot when it's so necessary at times, laddie," Duncan said with a chuckle. "So Papa Smurf has finished creating the anti-pollution solution and is now ready to test it by putting it into the affected waters of the River Smurf, which is the point where the story is now at," Polaris said. "Where were you when this part took place?" "I was gathered with Tracker and Duncan near the edge of the river when Papa Smurf and Smurfette came with the completed formula, Polaris," Tapper said. And as Tapper continued on with the story, Empath and Polaris saw Tapper, Tracker, and Duncan waiting by the riverside when Papa Smurf arrived with Smurfette, carrying a vial full of the solution. "Is it ready, Papa Smurf?" Tracker asked. "I believe that it is ready for testing, Tracker," Papa Smurf answered. "That is, if Tapper is ready to smurf what he has to smurf in healing the waters." "Aye, Papa Smurf, that part I'm prepared for," Tapper said. He then bowed his head and raised up his arms toward heaven as he prayed. "O Lord God Almighty, the Heavenly Father, I pray that Your hand will be upon the waters of the forest to heal them of the toxic evil that has beeen smurfed into them by the smurf of man, that You would forgive those who through their evil have smurfed this pollution into Your perfect creation, and that the fish and the forest creatures would also be healed, for not a sparrow smurfs from the sky without You knowing about it. In the name of Your only begotten Son, I pray. Amen." "Amen," Duncan said after the prayer had ended. "The Almighty has said that it is safe for you to smurf the solution into the river, Papa Smurf," Tapper said. Papa Smurf nodded before he poured the solution into the water. Soon the Smurfs saw that the blackness that was covering the water was clearing itself away, replaced by the crystal-clear view of the river. "It's working, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said as she and her fellow Smurfs watched. "Yes, the river is now safe," Papa Smurf said, pleased with what he saw. "Oh, thank smurfness," Tracker said. "Now we can let all the creatures drink of the pure clean water again." "And the frogs and the fish can smurf home," Smurfette added. "Unfortunately, Smurfette, you and I must smurf to Gargamel's and clean up his muck pond as well," Papa Smurf said. "I don't know why we should be helping Gargamel clean up from his own mess, Papa Smurf, but the forest animals don't deserve to be his victims," Smurfette said. "We'll smurf after the village while you're gone, Papa," Duncan said as he watched Papa Smurf and Smurfette head back toward Gargamel's hovel. Tapper seemed distracted, as if he was listening to someone else talking in his head at that moment. "Yes, Almighty, I understand," he said. Then he turned to his fellow Smurfs. "Gargamel must be smurfing near the village, and we are to smurf care of him when he arrives. The Almighty has assured us that he will be no danger to us in his present condition." "It's too bad we couldn't leave him as a stone statue a while back when he was trying to smurf his petrification formula on us," Tracker said. "I agree with you there, laddie," Duncan said. "Gargamel and his cat were less trouble to us when they were victims of their own evil, and we could have been smurfed of them forever if we didn't restore them to normal." "I understand what you are feeling right now, my fellow Smurfs," Tapper said. "I do not wish to see Gargamel continue on smurfing harm to others, but we cannot smurf down the same path of darkness that the evil wizard has smurfed if we wish to prove ourselves to be better than he is." ---- Meanwhile, Gargamel found himself hiding under a pile of leaves on the ground from the ferret that was chasing him. He poked his head through the pile after a while of hiding to see where his pursuer was at that moment. "Oh, thank goodness that ferret is gone," he said to himself when he saw no sign of the creature. "Now if I could find one of the Smurfs who would..." Then he heard someone approaching. "Huh, hey, Brainy, can we rest a while?" "Sure, what difference does it make?" another voice spoke. Gargamel hid himself under the leaves as Brainy and Clumsy came to a stop near the pile of leaves. Brainy sat on a log with his hands cradling his head while Clumsy put Baby Smurf down on the ground to let him crawl around for a while. Brainy let out a sigh, which made Clumsy turn his attention toward his friend. "Oh, gee, Brainy, are you still so upset that Papa Smurf didn't ask for your help?" he asked. "He almost never asked me for help." "How true," Brainy said. "As Papa Smurf always says, 'Brainy, you and Clumsy take care of Baby.'" "Yeah, Brainy, we make a pretty good team when it smurfs to that, huh?" Clumsy said with a giggle. "Let's face it, Clumsy, my talents as a sorcerer-in-training are being wasted here," Brainy said. "I would spend hours smurfing through the basics in smurfing up potions and formulas, and I would be willing to find somebody besides Papa Smurf who could smurf me in wand wielding, because nobody else besides Papa Smurf is even an expert at it. But why when it comes to smurfing up the important things as a sorcerer would he try to smurf me out of doing anything for him besides taking care of Baby?" "Gosh, Brainy, I just don't know," Clumsy said with some honest feeling behind it. "I could only wish I was that smart to smurf together even a single formula like Papa Smurf." "You tried one time with that formula that you smurfed from Gargamel, and it ended up smurfing you into that...Smurf-dragon thing that you were that time you smurfed it," Brainy said. "Oh, yeah, I did, Brainy," Clumsy said, just remembering what Brainy had mentioned. "The thing is, I can never be a sorcerer's apprentice like you can. I just know that one day you will be a great sorcerer just like Papa Smurf. You just got to believe that you can." While Brainy and Clumsy were talking with each other, neither of them were noticing Baby Smurf playing with a pile of leaves that was nearby. Then Baby picked up a leaf and noticed something alive underneath it that captured his curiosity. It was the evil wizard Gargamel, who now saw that Baby was bigger than him. The evil wizard cried out in fear, which then attracted the attention of Brainy and Clumsy as Baby picked him up and raised him to get a better look. "Uh, put me down, you overgrown..." the wizard railed against Baby. "Oh, Baby, what you got there?" Clumsy asked as he and Brainy approached the infant with his new living toy. Brainy gasped as he saw for himself what was in Baby's hands. "It's Gargamel!" "Oh, gosh, what happened to him?" Clumsy asked, noticing how small their adversary was compared to even Baby Smurf. "I'm shrinking, you little blue twit," Gargamel answered roughly. "What does it look like? Papa Smurf is the only one who can reverse this horrible spell. You've got to take me to him." Brainy now had an idea forming in his mind as he continued to look at the wizard in his shrunken form. "Hmmm...you know, that is precisely what I intend to do, Gargamel," he said. Suddenly he grabbed Gargamel and pulled him out of Baby's hands, at which point the infant started to cry for the loss of his new toy. "After all, Clumsy, how can Papa Smurf ignore the value of the Smurf who captured Gargamel?" Brainy continued on as he started to walk away with his prey now in his hands. Clumsy picked up Baby Smurf and followed after his friend as they returned to the village and headed straight for Handy's workshop. "There," Brainy said as he saw Baby's new playset and placed him inside it. "Gargamel can stay in Baby's toy village until Papa Smurf gets back," he said with a smile on his face. "I'm sure that he's too small to escape his prison." "Ooooh, this is just revolting," Gargamel said as he looked around at his new surroundings, realizing that he had just been reduced to a mere plaything at the mercy of his enemies. "Gosh, Brainy, where are you going now?" Clumsy asked as he saw Brainy head off in another direction from Handy's workshop. "I'm going to prepare myself for the reward I'm going to receive from Papa Smurf and all my fellow Smurfs as the Smurf who has captured Gargamel, Clumsy," Brainy answered. "There's no way that any Smurf is going to disrespect me now." Clumsy and Baby just continued to look at Brainy as he went his own way. "I sure hope that Papa Smurf returns soon if Brainy's going to smurf any reward for what he smurfed," Clumsy said. ---- Papa Smurf and Smurfette were both at the muck pond near Gargamel's hovel, where the village leader used a levitation spell to remove all the bottles and vials that were floating on the water's surface. Then with another spell, Papa Smurf caused them to be compressed into one large pile until they all disappeared. "Are those bottles and vials gone for good, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked. "Let's just say they're smurfed somewhere in the Cursed Country where they won't harm anyone or anything else, Smurfette," Papa Smurf answered. "I'd hate to think that we could end up smurfing another creature like the Howlibird with that mixture of potions and chemicals," Smurfette said. "I know, Smurfette, and that's pretty much what I want to prevent from happening again," Papa Smurf said. He then poured out what formula was left in his vial into the waters, which then made the waters of the muck pond clean again. "Oh, Papa Smurf, your anti-pollution solution works so smurfily," Smurfette said, watching its effect on the murky waters of the pond. "Yes, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said with a heavy sigh. "I only hope no creatures were affected." As Papa Smurf and Smurfette both returned to the village, they ran into Chatty, who seemed so excited with something to tell the two Smurfs. "Papa Smurf, Smurfette, I'm so glad you're here," Chatty said. "You've got to smurf this for yourself." "Chatty, what's smurfing on around here?" Papa Smurf asked. "Brainy said that he had captured Gargamel, and he's now the size of one of Baby's toy Smurfs, and he's been smurfed into Handy's workshop," Chatty answered. "I wouldn't have believed it if I haven't smurfed it with my own eyes." "Brainy's captured Gargamel?" Smurfette said to Papa Smurf after Chatty had gone his own way. "I'm not sure I'd like to find out how this happened." "If Gargamel became a victim of his own pollution, Smurfette, this is something that we have to smurf into nonetheless," Papa Smurf said. ---- With a magnifying lens, Papa Smurf entered into Handy's workshop and examined Gargamel to verify the situation for himself. "Amazing...simply amazing," he said as he looked at the evil wizard and noticed his small size. "But true, Papa Smurf," Gargamel said, sounding desperate. "You must help me, please. I beg of you, you're my only hope." "But first, Papa Smurf, I'm sure you agree that a victory speech is in order," Brainy said. "After all, I was the one who has captured Gargamel out in the forest." Gargamel got so upset hearing what Brainy had to say, he took a small basket of smurfberries and dumped them on Brainy's toy likeness. "Oooh, if I were only normal, I would make sure that would be the last thing you will say about me," Gargamel hissed. "First things first, Brainy," Papa Smurf said. But before he could say anything more, he and all the gathered Smurfs inside the workshop watched as Gargamel shrank again until he was one-third the size of a toy Smurf in the playset. "Amazing," Papa Smurf said as he looked at Gargamel again through the magnifying lens. "What will I do, Papa Smurf?" Gargamel asked, sounding even more desperate than before. "It's your own fault, Gargamel," Papa Smurf said. "This is what happens when you disregard Mother Nature's rules." "Oh, Papa Smurf, Papa Smurf, please," Gargamel pleaded humbly, with tears running down his face. "I'll never do it again. If only you return me to my normal size, I promise you." "As much as I would like to see this numpty wizard suffer for all he's smurfed to us, Papa Smurf, I think we should help him," Duncan said. "Indeed, my fellow Duncan, I would have to agree with you," Tapper said. Papa Smurf sighed. "Oh, very well, Gargamel. But I'm not such a fool as to return you to your normal size right here in the village." "Oui, oui, Papa Smurf," Painter said, seconding the emotion. "That would be the most foolish thing we could ever smurf." "But where will we smurf him, Papa Smurf?" Clumsy asked as he held Baby Smurf. "We'll smurf him out into the forest where a full-size Gargamel would smurf no harm," Papa Smurf answered. "But how might I assist you in this important task, Papa Smurf?" Brainy asked, sounding eager to help. "Uh, you and Clumsy take care of Baby," Papa Smurf answered before he and the other Smurfs left with Gargamel. Brainy felt so exasperated by Papa Smurf's response. "Well, he's smurfed it again, Clumsy," he said with his hands clenched into fists. "Another important task to undersmurf, and it's 'you and Clumsy take care of Baby'." "Uh, well, as Papa Smurf always says..." Clumsy started to say. "Oh, shut up, Clumsy!" Brainy snapped. "Oh no, Brainy, Papa Smurf never says that...you do," Clumsy reminded his friend. Brainy threw up his hands and looked up to the ceiling in frustration. "What's a Smurf to do?" he asked to nobody in particular. ---- Outside in the forest, far enough away from the Smurf Village, Handy had set up a contraption on the branch of a tree to douse Gargamel with a bucket full of Papa Smurf's anti-pollution solution in the hope that it would restore him to his full size without them suddenly becoming Gargamel's targets. Gargamel sat on a tree stump below the branch, eagerly waiting to be restored to normal, while Papa Smurf poured the solution into the bucket. "Wait until I'm well clear, Handy," Papa Smurf instructed. "Can we get on with it?" Gargamel asked, sounding rather impatient. "All right, Gargamel, hold your breath," Papa Smurf said as he jumped down from the branch and joined Handy and a few other Smurfs far out of Gargamel's reach. "Crepes suzette, do you think this is going to work?" Painter asked. "I hope so, Painter," Smurfette answered. "So far I have only seen it working on water animals. Maybe it will work on Gargamel as well." "There's only one way to find out, lads and lassie," Duncan said. "And I'm prepared to deal with Gargamel should it be the case." Handy pulled on the rope, and soon the contraption dumped the anti-pollution solution right on top of Gargamel, soaking him completely. But then the bucket also fell off the contraption and landed on top of the evil wizard, covering him. The Smurfs watching gasped. "Oh my, I hope we didn't smash him," Papa Smurf said, sounding very concerned. "Oh well, that will be one less evil wizard we have to deal with," Duncan said, shrugging his shoulders as they watched Papa Smurf rush to pick up the bucket. "That is a wicked thought to smurf in your head at a time like this, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said, sounding rather repulsed. Papa Smurf saw that Gargamel was unharmed by the bucket falling on top of him, but other than that, the anti-pollution solution didn't work on him. "Uh, uh, nothing happened. I'm still the same," Gargamel said as he looked at himself after being soaked with the solution. He could feel his anger rising again as he spoke. "Oh, you miserable excuse for a wizard, your solution is a failure. You never were any good, you broken-down old goat," he ranted. "That's not very nice to say about Papa Smurf, Garga--," Smurfette started to say before she and the other Smurfs saw Gargamel shrink again. "Amazing!" Papa Smurf exclaimed, noticing what had happened at that moment. "Egad! I'm shrunk to the size of a bug!" Gargamel cried out as soon as he saw how small he now became. Smurf to Part 4 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:At The Mercy Of Thy Enemy chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles